vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marianne Lance
"Did you really think I was alone?". Marianne Lance was a witch and a hunter who doesn't care about the balance of nature. She was also in possession of one of the rings part of the In Ulfus Annulos. History Marianne was a descendant of one of the members of the Original Coven, as such she has a ring that belongs to the In Ulfus Annulos. She was given the ring by her father, who was killed for it by an unknown person. She has become a powerful witch and a hunter. She uses her abilities as a witch as a powerful tool to hunt down the supernatural and kill them. She was trained by an extremely powerful warlock that specialised in necromancy magic. Her teacher was known as the voodoo Loa Baron Samedi. She comes to Mystic Falls to kill every supernatural being their and to use their souls for expression magic. Vampire Diaries In The Huntress, ''she is found by Mal-El, Kol, and Finn. They found her while she was performing the Zombie Creation Spell. She had a barrier up to keep them out. She shot at him but missed. Mal-El then shot a fireball at her. She disappeared along with her zombies. In ''The Hunt, Marianne was being followed by Mal-El, who was in wolf form. He attacked her while she was driving and she lead him to a nearby video store. In the store he was stalking her and she revealed she was setting him up and revealed she had zombies inside the store. He battled the zombies and noticed that she was missing. She shot him several times in the back. He followed her and then killed her but was revealed to be a mere copy. She shot him some more and ran out of the store. When she escaped to her car he jumped on it and she shot him several times and then crashed the car into the store and threw a grenade inside. When the grenade went off he servived and set the store on fire to destroy the zombies. He summoned a thick fog and flew away. She was never left the store and only used a mere camouflage spell and watched Mal-El fly away. In Party Guess, ''Mal-El's party and when he sees her she leads him to another room and injects him with zmbie venom. Julianna then runs in and stabs her in the heart. It turns out it was a doppleganger. Outside she releases her zombies on Mal-El and Finn. After they defeat the zombies she kicks then shoots Mal-El and daggered Finn. Julianna then pushes her out the way and she and Mason save Mal and Finn. In Rising Anticipation, Marianne was on the phone with Baron Samedi, who was asking if everything was going according to plan. She told him yes and then explained to him about a certain werewolf. After the conversation she walked to a window and could feel someone coming towards her. In ''Aiming to Kill, she was ready to face Mal-El one last time. She gained control over the Salvatore's, Elena, Finn & Kol, and the hybrids and was able to get Bonnie on her side. During the battle she was killed by Mal-El after he took the Annulo defunctorum when he ripped her throat open. Personality Marianne is intelligent, manuipulative, cunning, and homocidal. She is willing to do anything to kill her target and will use any means necessary. Physical Appearence She is tall and very beautiful. She has long light brown hair, smooth fair skin and has light blue eyes. Abilities She posses all the powers of a witch but to a much greater extent due to her ring. In addition to her witch abilities, she is skilled in various forms of combat and weaponry. *'Channeling': The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration': The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control': The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Compelling:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Witch Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Supernaturals Category:Female